The Biorepository Core (BioC) complements the services provided by the Pharmacology Core and provides the laboratory-based, epidemiological, and clinical investigators with a diverse selecfion of human fissue specimens necessary for research. A major goal of the Core is to accelerate the transifion from basic science to clinical research by providing access to well characterized human tissue. Within the established rules ofthe Human Invesfigafive Committee and HIPAA, the Core performs several funcfions. These include patient consenfing, tissue collection, tissue processing, banking and storage, retrieval, and transfer of fresh frozen and formalin fixed paraffin embedded human tissue obtained from the surgical suites and endoscopic units of KCI. Key services include case identification by diagnostic categories and subsequent retrieval of pathology materials (reports, blocks, slides, banked fixed and frozen materials), providing complete and accurate pathological diagnosis and interpretafions.